Um beijo de adeus
by Morgana the Witch
Summary: Eriol vai voltar para Inglaterra, mas antes vai ter uma despedida inesperada, será que ele vai poder esquecer essa depedida, e viver como havia planejado?
1. Uma despedida com amor

Nota: Está é uma fic que acompanha mais ou menos a seqüência do manga, onde Eriol vai para Inglaterra com a senhorita Mizuki, espero que gostem, eu especialmente gosto muito do casal Eriol e Tomoyo por isso achei um jeito de juntar os dois espero que gostem .

Os personagens Card Captor Sakura pertencem a Clamp.

– fala do personagem

" " pensamento do personagem

Uma despedida com amor.

Por: Morgana Witch

Capítulo 1: Um beijo de adeus.

Em casa Tomoyo lembrava do ocorrido a tarde, "eu queria que aquele olhar gentil e cheio de amor fosse para mim, eu senti que ele ama a senhorita Mizuki, e só naquele momento eu percebi que o amava, de forma diferente da qual amo Sakura, mas o amo, mas de que serve esse amor se ele vai embora com quem ama e eu ficarei sozinha mais uma vez, mas dessa vez eu não irei guardar esse sentimento para mim, como sempre fiz e farei em relação a Sakura. Eu vou me declarar, não vou deixar ele ir sem saber meus sentimentos, mesmo que ele não corresponda, não vou ser covarde não dessa vez."

Tomoyo então reuniu as suas forças levantou-se olhou no relógio eram quase 10h PM, "ele já deve estar dormindo, mas eu vou assim mesmo ele vai embora amanhã e essa e minha única chance". Olhou no guarda roupa, pegou um vestido azul claro, ele era um pouco abaixo do joelho e bem rodado, penteou o cabelo prendo-o com uma fita azul formando um rabo de cavalo deixando duas mexas caindo sobre seu rosto, saiu em silencio e desceu as escadas lentamente para que ninguém escutasse, como explicaria sair aquela hora, passou lentamente pelo jardim se escondendo para que as guarda-costas não a vissem, saiu e se dirigiu para casa de Eriol, era tarde e estava com pouco de medo, mas estava decidida.

Ding -dong.

– Tomoyo-san você aqui? – Nakuru perguntou espantada e sonolenta ao atender a campainha.

– Eu posso falar com Hiiragizawa, por favor? – perguntou com um sorriso tão gentil que a guardiã em sua frente não resistiu em convida-la para entrar.

– Entre, ele ainda não se deitou, ele está como sempre, sentado enfrente da lareira, naquela poltrona ... – Nakuru continuou falando, mas Tomoyo estava muito ansiosa para prestar atenção.

– Eriol-sama, essa menina quer falar com você. – disse Nakuru já indo se deitar novamente.

– Daidouji! – disse Eriol surpreso.

– Olá Hiiragizawa-kun, desculpe vir aqui a essa hora mas é que tenho algo importante para lhe falar... – disse a garota, tomou coragem, sentia seu coração bater rapidamente e sua face arder, mas mesmo assim continuou:

– Eu sei que você gosta da senhorita Mizuki, mas é que... fez um pausa e olhou para baixo.

"O que será que ela está querendo dizer." – pensou Eriol, sentia que era algo importante olhou para garota em sua frente, ela estava muito bonita, o vestido lhe dava um ar de leveza, já havia percebido sua beleza antes, mas agora ela parecia tão indefesa e linda.

– Acalme-se pode falar com calma. – disse percebendo a aflição da garota, Eriol se aproximou de Tomoyo e olhou em seus olhos, percebeu que estava quase chorando.

– Hiiragizawa... Eriol ...eu...eu...eu te amo. – disse Tomoyo com toda a coragem que conseguiu reunir enquanto um profundo vermelho espalhava por sua face e como último ato de coragem diante do seu amor impossível, avançou dois passos ficando muito próxima a boca de Eriol e ficando nas pontas dos pés roçou seus lábios no do garoto.

Por um momento Eriol ficou estático sem saber como reagir, mas foi surpreendido por um forte calor em seus lábios "ela estava me beijando"– a sensação era quente e gostosa e mesmo sem querer responder ao beijo, seu corpo agia sozinho era a melhor sensação que já tivera, derrepente tudo ficou vazio "o que aconteceu" – ele abriu os olhos e viu a garota se afastando, como um ato instintivo, puxou-a em seus braços segurando próximo ao seu corpo e sem pensar lhe beijou.

Tomoyo sentiu como se estivesse voando os lábios de seu amor junto aos dela, as sensações eram tão intensas. Ele nunca tinha sentindo tanto calor em seu corpo antes, não conseguia pensar direito precisava dela cada vez mais próxima e quando sentiu suas pequenas e delicadas mãos segurando sua nuca e acariciando seus cabelos, não resistiu e intensificou o beijo descendo a mão pelas costas das da garota, aproximando seus corpos ainda mais. Tomoyo se entregava ao beijo sem medo, sabia que iria guardar aquele dia para sempre "esse momento será único, meu primeiro beijo em meu grande amor" – então sorriu internamente, e começou a se afastar do rapaz. Eriol só consegui olhar para os lindos olhos violetas em sua frente tudo que ele queria era mergulhar dentro do fogo que existia dentro daqueles olhos, por que ela estava se afastando não, ele não podia deixar ela ir, mas suas pernas ainda estavam moles pelo ocorrido, ele a reencarnação do mago Clow não tinha controle sobre aquela situação, então pronunciou fraco, mas num tom que ela entendeu:

– Espera, não vá embora eu quero muito que fique.

– Eu não posso já te disse tudo o que sinto e mesmo que não corresponda meu amor, vou guardar essa noite em meu coação. Adeus Eriol Hiiragizawa. – Tomoyo saiu da sala e foi indo para porta, olhou o relógio já eram quase meia noite, tinha que correr pois se alguém percebesse que saiu ela levaria uma bronca, então abriu a porta e saiu correndo feliz; "mesmo que ele não me ame eu vou ter a lembrança de hoje", e sem querer tocou os lábios.

Chegando em sua casa, entrou com cuidado sem ninguém perceber, deitou em sua cama e dormiu o sono mais feliz de sua vida.

Eriol ainda abalado se arrastou para o quarto, mas não consegui pegar no sono, pensava em como não havia percebido o sentimento da garota, começou a lembrar dos gesto e do olhar de Tomoyo, como ele Clow não tinha percebido, e agora, que sensação era aquela que ele sentiu, sempre desde que a viu tinha se sentido atraído por ela, talvez fosse a semelhança entre eles, nunca havia encontrado ninguém de sua idade que fosse tão misteriosa quanto Tomoyo, seus sentimentos estavam confusos o que sentia pela garota de olhos violetas era diferente do que sentia por Kaho, tudo que sabia é que não iria esquecer o que aconteceu.

Já havia amanhecido ele tinha dormido muito pouco olhou o relógio e pegou o telefone, do outro lado uma voz doce e sonolenta atendeu.

– Alo?–ele não respondeu.

– Alo? – perguntou de novo a linda voz.

– Daidouji! – finalmente conseguiu pronunciar.

–Hiiragizawa! – respondeu a voz doce e agora feliz.

Eriol não sabia o que falar, nem sabia por que ligou, apenas queria escutar a voz dela.

– Está tudo bem, não se preocupe comigo, eu vou ficar bem e prometo ser sempre sua amiga e você sabe, sua felicidade é como se fosse minha. – falou Tomoyo escondendo sua decepção mas desejando sinceramente que ele fosse feliz.

– Obrigado Tomoyo. agradeceu o rapaz, sem ter certeza se era isso que queria ouvir.

– Adeus e boa viagem, prometo escrever. – despediu-se a garota desligando o telefone.

Tomoyo ficou triste pois sabia que ele não iria ficar, mas pelo menos tinha uma lembrança dele, a melhor lembrança de todas a que jamais iria esquecer assim como jamais esqueceria dele.

O rapaz ficou segurando o fone por alguns segundos, não sabia o que fazer nem como agir.

– Tomoyo. – suspirou colocou o fone no gancho e começou vestir-se para ir para o aeroporto, desceu tomou café.

– Olá Eriol. – disse a voz doce de Kaho.

– Olá Kaho. – por um momento ficou sem graça ao se lembrar do beijo, mais conseguiu disfarçar, ele sabia que a amava mas hoje especialmente estava confuso.

– Eriol aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou a gentil moça.

– Não! Vamos se não perdemos o vôo. – falou tentando se esquivar da pergunta

Foram ao aeroporto tomaram o avião e foram juntos para Inglaterra, no avião Eriol pensou se estava fazendo a coisa certa e que jamais se esqueceria de seus amigos de Tomoeda e principalmente de seu primeiro beijo e da garota que lhe deu, quem sabe um dia voltaria a vê-los, talvez ela cumpriria a palavra de ser sua amiga, ele esperaria ansioso uma carta e assim poderiam ser amigos, ele amava Kaho, mas sentia um grande carinho por Tomoyo não queria que ela o odiasse.

Na escola Tomoyo olhava a janela distraídamente, pensando no que havia feito, não se arrependia nem um pouco, era sua mais preciosa lembrança, "adeus meu amado Eriol"– sorriu para si mesma e começou a prestar atenção na aula.

Continua...

Nota: Espero que tenham gostado desse primeiro capítulo e deixem um review

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo.

Morgana


	2. Uma decisão difícil

Autor: Morgana Witch

Serie: Sakura Card Captor

Gênero: romance

Resumo: Eriol vai voltar para Inglaterra mais antes vai ter uma despedida inesquecível.

Está é uma fic que acompanha mais ou menos a seqüência do manga, aonde Eriol vai para Inglaterra com a senhorita Mizuki, espero que gostem, eu especialmente gosto muito do casal Eriol e Tomoyo por isso achei um jeito de juntar os dois espero que gostem.

Os personagens Card Captor Sakura pertencem a Clamp.

Um beijo de adeus .

Por: Morgana Witch

Capítulo 2: Uma decisão difícil

A cada carta que chegava um aperto no peito sentia o jovem mago, sentia-se muito feliz quando ela escrevia, tentava disfarçar para que Kaho não percebesse, mas assim que ficava sozinho lia e relia a carta, Tomoyo sempre lhe parecia feliz em suas cartas e contava tudo que se passava em Tomoeda com ela e Sakura, contou sobre a tristeza de sua amiga pela falta que sentia de seu descendente chinês e de sua volta e de como estava difícil ele se acertarem ambos eram muito tímidos em relação aos seus sentimentos, sempre desejando que estivesse feliz, e nunca tocando o assunto de seus sentimentos, mas há um tempo não escrevia mais, o que deixava Eriol extremamente preocupado, ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo e seu maior medo era que ela tivesse se apaixonada por outro, finalmente seria feliz, "mas eu ficarei feliz? Eu sou feliz? Não sei".

Kaho percebia o quanto Eriol estava estranho ficava mais tempo sentado em sua poltrona predileta pensando, ela temia o que vinha sentindo, seu coração estava apertado sabia que em breve poderia perder seu pequeno anjo, seu doce menino, levou a mão à altura do peito e ficou a observá-lo, infelizmente ela sabia desde a primeira vez que a viu que um dia ela lhe tiraria algo importante, na época não pode prever o que, mas hoje tinha certeza do que, mesmo assim não a odiava, sabia que ela sofria tanto quanto ela, por um momento devido à atitude de Eriol de ter voltado para Inglaterra achou que tudo ia dar certo, mas olhando o estado de seu amor e o quanto sofreria quando ele a deixasse preferiria que ele tivesse percebido mais cedo seus sentimentos pela jovem Daidouji.

Imerso em seus pensamentos Eriol só tinha uma pessoa em sua cabeça, era um pensamento que vinha se tornado constante, Tomoyo sim a menina que ele conheceu e que dominava seus pensamentos e até seus sonhos, desde seu primeiro beijo já haviam passado 5 anos ele tinha vivido com Kaho desde então, mas na verdade sentia que no fundo de seu coração, deveria ter voltado e ficado com ela, a cada ano que passava o sentimento que antes não sabia o que era tornara-se o mais profundo amor, o que lhe deixava maluco, ele a reencarnação do grande mago Clow pela primeira vez em duas vidas tinha medo, medo de que sua Tomoyo não fosse mais sua e sim de um outro, "eu o poderoso mago não consigo tirara-la da cabeça, ela uma menina" esse sentimento, ele sabia que não ia poder continuar fingindo para Kaho, ele a amava isso era verdade, mas por alguma causa não explicada como uma brincadeira com seu coração, a cada carta, a cada dia a cada sonho a garota de olhos violetas vinha dominado sua alma. Olhou para porta e viu que Kaho lhe observava.

- Kaho! Eriol estava sem jeito de começar uma conversa.

- Eriol eu sei o que tem para me falar, infelizmente, eu sei que você quer voltar para o Japão e sei que você a ama não precisa me contar, eu vejo em você a cada vez que escuta seu nome ou recebe uma carta ou um telefonema de Sakura, não precisa mentir é o destino não podemos mudar. Kaho sorriu docemente e beijou suavemente os lábios do rapaz, depois saiu deixando-o sozinho.

Kaho subiu as escadas sentindo um peso em seu corpo jamais sentido antes, ela sentou na cama e pela primeira vez lamentou o destino, mas não queria que ninguém sofresse mais, então resolveu arrumar suas malas e partir.

Eriol sentia-se mal pelo que estava fazendo, sofria pelo sofrimento de Kaho começou a duvidar se estava certo, subiu atrás dela, pensou em pedir desculpa, mas foi interrompido.

- Eriol, faça suas malas vamos ao Japão, não se preocupe, já havia previsto uma atitude parecida por isso vinha ajeitando algumas coisas. Kaho disse tranqüilamente, mas por dentro chorava, tinha certeza que essa era a atitude certa a tomar.

- Kaho, eu não sei o que falar, não quero te magoar. Eriol tenta argumentar.

- Eriol, eu te amo, amo o suficiente para perceber que não retribui o meu amor como eu necessito, amo o suficiente para querer que você seja feliz, mesmo que seja com outra pessoa, e espero o mesmo de você.

- Kaho eu estou confuso.

- Então me diga que você não a ama, que não sente nada por ela. Kaho sentia seu peito fechar e a vontade de chorar crescer, mas tinha que controlar.

- Kaho eu te amo, mas não posso mentir eu amo a Tomoyo e isso doe, eu juro que tentei esquecê-la, mas não consegui. Eriol apenas olhou para baixo esperando uma resposta, mas nada veio então resolveu confessar seus medos. - Acho que ela talvez já tenha um namorado ou goste de outra pessoa ou talvez não me perdoe, eu não sei se quero voltar para lá.

- Medo, você tem medo Eriol, por mais que me doa seu destino está lá, mesmo que não voltasse por ela voltaria por que é o seu destino, entenda Eriol sua confusão é normal, você apenas tem 16 anos, você não precisa ter controle sobre tudo só por que é um grande mago, você foi Clow agora você é Eriol, e o que está acontecendo é simples você trocou um sentimento que não entendia, por um sentimento do qual você tinha certeza.

- Não entendo.

- Simples você me amava, eu fui sua mentora expliquei a magia para você, fiz você entender quem era e claro que você criou um carinho maior por mim e eu por você, quando foi a Tomoeda foi como Clow, mas como menino se apaixonou por uma menina como você, mas esse sentimento era diferente por que era infantil, e o sentimento e relação a mim era mais nítido, mais adulto, por isso achou que me amava mais do que a ela, mas infelizmente seu amor infantil cresceu da mesma forma que você por isso não pode esquecê-la ela é seu destino, e eu tenho um destino que não é ao seu lado. Kaho disse isso com um pesar quase insuportável em seu coração, mas era a verdade o destino escolheu que era hora de rever seus sentimentos e deixar seu menino ir em busca de seu.

Eriol não tinha respostas nem perguntas, apenas sabia que ela estava certa e seja qual fosse seu destino precisaria segui-lo.

Tomoyo olhava mais uma vez a lua da janela de seu quarto, pensava em como Eriol estaria "ele deve ser um rapaz muito bonito" lembrava-se de seus olhos azuis como queria ver eles lhe olhando de novo, nem que fosse apenas um olhar gentil e amigo, mas queria muito revê-lo "ele e a senhorita Mizuki já devem estar casados ou será que esperaram ele fazer 18 anos, mas que idiota como posso pensar nisso, eu devo gostar de sofrer". Tomoyo fechou a janela e foi se deitar ela tinha decidido não pensar mais nele, tinha até parado de escrever, ela tinha que voltar a viver sua vida e não podia viver no passado, seu amor por Sakura continuava ali e seu amor por Eriol também, mas assim como conseguiu ser feliz pela amiga seria feliz por Eriol "mas por que é tão mais difícil com Eriol". a garota fechou os olhos e tenteou dormir, no dia seguinte tinha uma apresentação grande com o coral da escola.

NA: desculpa a demora no update, mas finalmente vou continuar a fic, fiquei muito contente pelos review e espero que gostem desse cap.

beijos até a próxima!!!


	3. O reencontro

Autor: Morgana Witch

Serie: Sakura Card Captor

Gênero: romance

Resumo: Eriol vai voltar para Inglaterra mais antes vai ter uma despedida inesquecível.

Está é uma fic que acompanha mais ou menos a seqüência do manga, aonde Eriol vai para Inglaterra com a senhorita Mizuki, espero que goste, eu especialmente gosto muito do casal Eriol e Tomoyo por isso achei um jeito de juntar os dois espero que gostem.

Os personagens Card Captor Sakura pertencem a Clamp.

Uma despedida com amor.

Por: Morgana Witch

Capítulo 3: O reencontro

Finalmente devolta ao Japão, não podia negar tinha sentido muita falta do lugar talvez por que seu antigo eu adorava viver ali, e pelo jeito ele também amava o Japão, respirou fundo antes de entrar em sua nova escola secundaria. Olhou em volta e reconheceu algumas pessoas que havia visto quando cursou a primaria ali em Tomoeda, uma dessas pessoas era um jovem homem que conversava com uma bela garota, ele reconheceu neles Professor Terada e a jovem Rika, a garota tinha se tornado uma linda jovem, não consegui deixar de imaginar Tomoyo, como estaria, sim sempre que a via em seus sonhos ela era linda, mas sonhos não são tão precisos como a realidade.

Tomoyo acordou com um certo aperto no peito não sabia dizer o que era, suspirou antes de vestir-se para a aula, enquanto penteava o cabelo não podia deixar de pensar nele "olha eu novamente, Eriol, por que não some da minha cabeça". desceu rapidamente para o café da manhã, comeu pouco e logo saiu de casa.

No caminho um jovem alto de cabelos negros e olhos verdes, a espera muito animado.

- Olá Tomoyo!

- Oi Koji respondeu Tomoyo sorrindo.

- Posso te acompanhar? perguntou o rapaz timidamente.

- Sim claro. respondeu Tomoyo.

Tomoyo e seu amigo se colocaram a caminho da escola secundaria, Koji estava no último ano enquanto Tomoyo estava no segundo ano, eles se conheciam desde que Tomoyo entrou na secundaria.

Koji era um ótimo esportista, era inteligente e muito bonito, também gostava muito da jovem Daidouji, já havia feito varias investidas, mas Tomoyo nunca havia lhe correspondido, mas isso não tirava as esperanças do rapaz que tinha jurado que antes de terminar o ano faria de Tomoyo sua namorada, só havia um problema, driblar seus dois cães de guarda, tinha que ficar amigo de Shaoran Li e driblar a vigilância de Touya Kinomoto "pois se o chinês conseguiu namorar a irmã eu consigo a prima, só tem um problema ele não gosta de mim, sim é um rapaz desconfiado de mais, não sei como uma menina tão linda como Sakura está com ele". perdido em pensamentos Koji acabou tropeçando.

- Hei Koji esta bem? - perguntou Tomoyo sorrindo preocupada.

- Sim, sim riu envergonhado o rapaz "vale tudo pelo seu sorriso querida Tomoyo, você vai ser minha namorada".

Eriol olhava de longe a entrada da escola secundaria, ele avistou ao longe chegaram juntos Sakura e seu querido descendente, reconheceu suas auras mágicas na hora; "eles ainda não aprenderam a esconder seus poderes, preciso conversar com eles sobre isso, mas onde estará Tomoyo" só de pensar em Tomoyo o coração do rapaz batia mais forte, tudo em que ele podia pensar era em vê-la novamente.

Todos chegaram às salas de aulas respectivas, o sinal tocou e todos os alunos sentaram, na sala 21-A Tomoyo conversava animadamente com seus dois melhores amigos antes do professor entrar.

- Ai! Tomoyo então ele estava te esperando para virem juntos. falou Sakura com um sorriso sonhador.

- É, ele estava mais atrapalhado que de costume acredita que ele tropeçou e caiu no chão... Tomoyo contava o pequeno acidente do amigo rindo.

- Ele podia ter quebrado a perna assim não te incomodaria mais. Falou num tom mal humorado Shaoran.

- Credo Shaoran não fale assim Koji é um garoto muito bom. repreendeu Sakura o namorado.

- Não sei, não gosto dele, ele está sempre atrás da Tomoyo. respondeu Shaoran.

- Claro ele gosta dela. sorriu Sakura.

Tomoyo ficou vermelha com o comentário de Sakura, sabia que Koji gostava dela, mas por mais que tentasse não conseguia corresponder esse sentimento, tudo culpa desse amor, amor impossível que sentia por ele, envolta em pensamentos Tomoyo não percebeu quando o professor entrou na sala seguido de um novo aluno.

Sakura e Shaoran reconheceram quase que imediatamente a presença que entrou seguindo o professor trocaram olhares entre eles e sorriram esperando o professo apresentar o novo aluno, que causou alguns suspiros por parte das meninas da sala, pois Eriol tinha se tornado um rapaz muito bonito.

- Bom dia Classe hoje terá um novo aluno, ele veio da Inglaterra, pode-se apresentar rapaz.

- Olá meu nome é Eriol Hiiragizawa e é um prazer voltar a estudar no Japão.

Ao escutar o nome, Tomoyo que até então estava imersa em pensamento, levanta a vista dando de cara com Eriol, sentiu como um choque percorresse seu corpo, em um turbilhão de pensamentos acabou derrubando seus livros no chão chamando a atenção da classe, que olharam todos na direção de Tomoyo.

- Tudo bem Senhorita Daidouji? - perguntou o professor.

- Sim, sim eu ... Tomoyo estava nervosa e não conseguia terminar a frase, abaixou a cabeça e ficou em silêncio "meu deus é ele, ele está aqui novamente, eu não sei o que fazer" Tomoyo não sabia o que pensar finalmente ela estava revendo seu grande amor.

- Bem pode sentar-se próximo à senhorita Sakura, já que essa não para de sorrir para o senhor, levante a mão senhorita Kinomoto. disse o professor ironicamente fazendo a sala inteira rir com exceção de Sakura, Shaoran e Tomoyo que simplesmente não escutou o comentário, pois estava perdida em seu próprio mundo.

Sakura ficou vermelha na hora, levantou a mão timidamente torcendo para que Eriol sentasse logo e tudo voltasse ao normal.

Eriol dirigiu-se a carteira indicada olhando fixamente para Tomoyo que mantinha a cabeça baixa sem olhá-lo "ela deve estar chateada comigo, mal me olhou desde que cheguei, será que falara comigo, ela está mais linda do que eu poderia imaginar". Eriol sorriu para Sakura e Shaoran e sentou-se na carteira enfrente de Shaoran que por sorte ficava ao lado de Tomoyo, que sentava a frente de Sakura.

Tomoyo mal conseguia olhar para o professor sentia o olhar de Eriol nela, queria olhar para ele, mas não tinha coragem de mover um músculo, mal conseguia anotar o que o professor falava, tinha a sensação de que poderia gritar a qualquer momento, tinha vontade de sair correndo da sala e ir o mais longe que pudesse da presença de Eriol, e ao mesmo tempo tinha vontade de se jogar em cima dele e abraçá-lo e beijá-lo até ficar sem ar.

Eriol olhava Tomoyo fixamente esperando que essa olhasse para ele uma única vez, mas ela mantinha-se com a cabeça baixa, ele tinha medo de que ela o odiasse por ter ido embora, ou que pior "ela já não me ama, ela está tão linda, deve ter um namorado, que não amaria um anjo como Tomoyo". Suspirou profundamente chamando a atenção de Shaoran que estava atrás dele.

- Eriol... Eriol Shaoran o chamava baixo para não atrapalhar a aula.

- Sim Eriol virou-se para Shaoran com um olhar perdido.

O jovem chinês percebeu que algo estava errado com a reencarnação de Clow, mas aquela não era a hora de perguntar isso, mas e se fosse algo com sua querida Sakura, ele não agüentaria esperar.

- Eriol você não voltou por causa de algum problema relacionado à magia, não é?

- Na verdade não é um problema diferente. Eriol virou-se para frente e volto a olhar Tomoyo, que estava olhando para ele, após muito tempo revia seus olhos, aquele violeta que faziam do mais forte mago o mais fraco dos homens perante ela, sentiu seu coração vir à boca, ele realmente a amava mais que tudo.

Tomoyo tinha virado para escutar o que Eriol e Shaoran falavam, mas se não pode deixar de admirar Eriol, ele estava tão mais alto, mais forte e muito mais bonito, seus cabelos continuavam curtos com pequenas mechas a cair sobre seu rosto, continuava usando seus óculos, sempre de aro muito fino que lhe davam um charme intelectual e seus olhos eram os mesmos, aquele azul profundo como o céu à meia noite "meu deus como ele pode ter ficado mais bonito ainda, eu senti tanta sua falta Eriol" Tomoyo não conseguia desviar o olhar, tinha demorado em tomar coragem para olhá-lo e agora deveria conseguir superar-se para deixar de observar os olhos dele.

Eriol tinha medo de piscar, talvez se assim o fizesse ela desviaria o olhar, ele não queria perder seu olhar junto ao dele, ele não queria perdê-la, ela estava mais linda do que em seus sonhos, ela tinha se tornado uma garota alta e magra ela era perfeita parecia uma boneca seus traços eram finos e delicados seus cabelos continuavam longos e negros o que destacava sua pele alva como a neve e seus olhos continuavam lindos ele poderia se perder dentro deles.

Mas para tristeza de Eriol o encanto foi quebrado pelo sinal do intervalo e Tomoyo mais que depressa se levantou e saiu da sala, não dando tempo de Eriol falar-lhe, nem Sakura e Shaoran tiveram tempo de pronunciar seu nome, tudo que ela queria era pensar, longe dele, longe de Eriol.

Continua...

N/A: Desculpe a longa demora, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo e estou procurando uma beta se alguém quiser se candidatar me deixem no reviews.

Bjs Até!!!!


End file.
